Storm Raiders
(Season 1) (Season 2) Roman Fenollosa Lori Bachynski |narrated_by = |theme_music_composer = - - |opening_theme = "Win the Fight" performed by with and |ending_theme = "Wings of a Angel" performed by |composer(s) = - - (original songs) (score)|no_of_seasons = 2|no_of_episodes = 65|executive_producer(s) = |producer(s) = Phelan Morkel |production_company(s) = Jazz Television Media |distributor(s) = Seagrounds Television Partners LLC|original_network = |original_release = September 3, 2004 - December 23, 2005}} is an Japanese-American animated series produced by , Jazz Television Media, and and animated by the Japanese studio , and was produced in cooperation with , the , and . The show, which ran for 65 thirty-minute episodes over 2 seasons, was created by Phelan Morkel as part of an associated toyline developed by him in association with Fuji Creative Corporation and for Latikuu. The show featured two dueling forces in the Weather World. The heroes are a team of anthropomorphic animals led by the middle schooler R.C. Goy (a mouse) called the Storm Raiders who operate transforming armored vehicles with an assortment of weapons. The villains are the Hurricaners who also operate transforming vehicles, and of whom are led by the Head Hurricaner, Dvorak. The series was distributed as meeting the FCC's educational and informational children's programming ("E/I") requirements, and was originally shown mornings on stations as part of / . The voice recording for the series took place at Ocean Productions in , Blue Water Studios in and Sound Venture Productions in . Peter Thomas recorded all of his narration at BVI Communications in . Characters Storm Raiders * R.C. Goy - A middle schooler mouse, he is the leader of the Storm Raiders. He bears the Legendary Weather Wand. His vehicle is Storm-1, a which transforms into a gull-winged fighter jet. He is voiced by . According to the 2004 nine-issue comic miniseries by and Stephan Studios, "R.C." is short for "Ronald Chandler". * Nicky Sato - A extreme sports enthusiast rat and R.C.'s second-in-command. His vehicle is Meteor, a 2001 Volvo VNL64T610 sleeper semi truck which transforms into a mobile defense platform and command center with a launching ramp for Storm-1. He is voiced by . * Leper Smith - A leopard who is R.C's best friend. His vehicle is Doppler, a minivan which transforms into an attack platform. He is voiced by . * Fausto Goy - A mouse who is R.C's father and the inventor of the Storm Raiders' vehicles. His vehicle is Radar, a which transforms into a stealth jet. He is voiced by . * Venus Goy - R.C's older sister. Her vehicle is Blaster, a which transforms into an attack helicopter. She is voiced by . * Vlad Aristov - A Russian bear and the "big man" of the Storm Raiders. His vehicle is Steamer, a which transforms into a mobile firing platform. He is voiced by . * Nicky West - A rabbit who is a magician by day and spy by night. His vehicle is Razzamatazz, a hearse which transforms into a batting ram-on-wheels. He is voiced by . * Welshie Smith - A British mad scientist fox and Leper's adoptive father. His vehicle is Bubbler, a steam lorry which transforms into a rocket launcher-equipped jet car. He was voiced by in Season 1 and in Season 2. Hurricaners * Dvorak - A evil British-accented bat and the leader of the Hurricaners. He bears the Key of Destruction. He is named for the . He is voiced by Roman Fenollosa. * Slopper - Dvorak's son and the second-in-command of the Hurricaners. He is voiced by . * Rancher - A mecenary koala. He is voiced by . * Stretcher - Rancher's wife, a spy wombat who wields a "lava gun". She is voiced by Lori Bachynski. * Slapper - An Austrian snake. She is voiced by . Category:Fictional TV series Category:TV series Category:Canada Category:PBS Category:2004 Japanese television series debuts Category:2004 American television series debuts Category:Fictional television series